Myles Rinalds
Myles Rinalds is a human noble from The Rinald Estate. He is a player character played by Chonkercorn. His alignment is and is currently level 1. Speaks languages. Appearance Description of appearance Personality Description of base personality Interactions with others Background Myles was raised by his parents, The Lord Richard and Lady Ermina Rinalds. He grew up unwanted by his father, overshadowed by his older brother Petyr, who was the favorite and the eldest, despite not being the son of Ermina like Myles is. Myles uncovered evidence that his father was dealing in illegal Drow trading deals as well as involved possibly romantically with Sister Sabine of The Institute. He found a blue jeweled ring and put it on. However my it would not come off no caused a burning sensation. Within a minute, Myles' hands had become claws like a rodent. When he confronted his father about these things, he was met with hostility and was locked in his room. Investigating upon the following morning, Myles saw the Senate vehicles outside his house and decided it was a bad situation. He looked through Petyr's room and saw a lot of quills, inks, papers and a gathered collection of signatures. He decided to pour ink on these items, destroying them without damaging the desk. Upon going downstairs, he was faced with the sight of his mother crying, his father scowling and his brother smirking. The Senate presented evidence that Petyr and Richard had "discovered" that linked Myles as the one dealing in Underdark dealings. The transformed hands were shown, which were taken as absolute proof and Myles was arrested. However, Lady Ermina's brother Heward stepped in, having snuck into the room without being noticed. He took responsibility for Myles and convinced the Senate to turn Myles over into his care. All agreed and Myles went with him. As he left, a sobbing Lady Ermina told her son how much she loved him, believed in him and that she would do everything she could to clear his name. In a moment that shocked her son, she also whispered that he should 'make them all pay." Special Equipment Myles has a cursed ring on his finger, a ring which seems connected to the Drow and the Underdark in some way. It caused his hands to take on a rodent appearance. Adventuring Session summaries involving this character Relationships Lady Ermina: His mother, Ermina seems to love her son dearly, but is timid and withholding of affection often from fear of her husband. She expressed affection and love as he was being taken away. Lord Richard: Richard seems to despise Myles, possibly having seen him as simply a means to secure Ermina's fortunes and nothing more. Myles in turn despises his father, especially now that he decided to get rid of Myles so callously. Lord Petyr: Myles' older brother, the product of Richard's previous marriage. The favored son of Richard, Petyr has shown disdain for his younger brother. Heward Aurelius: Myles' uncle, brother to his mother. He took Myles under his wing and taught him his skills as a rogue. The two have bonded over their dislike of the Rinald side of the family that have wronged them both. Still, Myles is cautious in trusting the man. Taphne: Myles met the Tiefling at the shop where she is employed as a knitter. The two seem to be attracted to one another. Gallery Trivia Myles is loosely based on Wesley from The Princess Bride and Balthier from Final Fantasy 12. Myles' miniature is Nolzur's Marvelous Miniatures: NobleCategory:Player Characters